


《幸存者》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 我们永远都习惯不了失去挚爱，撕裂过无数次的伤口，依旧如同最初时那样痛彻心扉。





	《幸存者》chapter（3）

Loki曾经有严重的洁癖。那和他解毒时的戒断症状是一起发生的，警官一遍遍地洗手洗澡，直到浑身的皮肤都开始泛红过敏。

在治疗成功后，Loki依旧难以容忍脏污。他不是爱干家务那一类的omega，但Loki甚至容忍不了自己的办公桌上有一点点纸屑。

而灾变之后，Loki不得不几个月没有热水洗澡，甚至为了活命把行尸的污血涂满浑身上下。他有一段时间都沿着河流逃亡，直到被从人口密集的城市涌出的行尸逼到荒野。

而现在，他和Thor在空气浑浊的帐篷里做爱，随时都会有行尸被他们的喘息引来。

雇佣兵弓着身压在警官的身上，帐篷狭小的空间让Thor很难有什么动作。omega的腿间已经湿透了，但这不代表Loki已经准备好容纳他。

Thor一边亲吻着Loki，手指抚摸着omega充血敏感的会阴，Loki低低地呢喃了一声，在alpha凑近去听的时候仰头含着了他的嘴唇。

黑暗中进行的一切都隐秘而激烈，他们的嘴唇几乎没有分开过，Loki甚至怀疑他们仅靠接吻就能达到高潮。

Thor的手指已经探进了omega的甬道，Loki的脚趾紧绷着蜷曲了起来，湿漉漉的眼睛折射着微弱的光。alpha低头含住了omega柔软挺力的乳尖，Loki喘息着挺了挺精壮的胸口，五指穿过了alpha的金发。

雇佣兵的舌尖灵巧地勾勒着乳晕，他在omega的肉穴里搅出了啧啧的水声，这让Loki羞耻得浑身颤抖，用修长的大腿夹住了alpha粗壮的手臂，却仍旧在情不自禁地磨蹭。

“当心伤口。”Thor安抚地轻咬了一下omega的鼻尖，Loki伸出舌尖飞快地勾过alpha的下巴，却因为他下一刻加进的第三根手指闷哼着皱紧了眉，“Loki……再打开一点……我不想伤到你。”

“你未必对自己太有信心了，”omega哑着嗓子笑了起来，Thor的肌肉很漂亮，他趁机摸了个够，色眯眯地捏着alpha饱满的胸肌调笑，“我想在你身上倒精油……嗯！”

“你的精神似乎越来越好了。”alpha抽出了手指，把omega的腿缠在了自己劲窄的腰身上，然后用胀硬挺立的性器磨蹭着omega濡湿柔软的穴口，翕合的肉瓣急不可耐地吮吸着alpha的茎身暗暗邀请，但Thor知道这还不是时候，“留着它来对付我的家伙吧，Loki。”

omega最敏感的地方并非甬道，Loki明白Thor仍旧忍耐着情欲和本能照顾自己。omega随着alpha摆动的腰胯极低地呜咽，他尽力让自己完全接受alpha的触碰和侵略，直到Thor带着他攀上今晚的第一次高潮。

Loki好不容易积攒起来的力气泄洪一般随着高潮流失了大半，他几乎挂不住夹着alpha腰胯的双腿。Thor扶着性器慢慢挺进了omega泥泞湿软的肉穴，Loki的胯骨很窄，甬道也紧得几乎让alpha发狂。

“God……”alpha几次失控地想要直接撞进去，又因为Loki吃痛的喘息而放慢了动作。omega皱着眉不断亲吻Thor的眉心，现在安抚者的身份对调了，他们似乎从相遇的那一刻就注定，没有人是绝对强势的那一方。

Thor放弃了直接挺进，他慢慢地抽动着性器想让omega绞紧自己的肉壁放松下来，帐篷闭塞的空间使得Thor始终只能伏在Loki的身上，呼吸交融地对视着彼此。

“仓库不是久留的地方，”Loki摸了摸Thor的面颊，再突兀的话在此刻也无比暧昧，“唔嗯……我们得找到新的落脚点。”

“也许会有其他社区，”Thor感觉到omega渐渐放松了下来，alpha沉着腰杆继续深入，“总有办法的。”“嗯……”

Loki不记得他们后来又说了些什么，当Thor全部进入的时候，粗长的性器抵到了omega体内的一处突起，Loki的手下意识地抓紧了Thor的脊背，被刺激得剧烈收缩的肉壁让alpha粗喘着咬住了他的颈窝。

omega含住alpha耳垂的动作像是最后的暗示，之前所有的隐忍和温存都是为了这一刻。Thor大开大合地肏弄了起来，Loki被撞得近乎失声，尖锐的气声随着alpha的挺动支离破碎地从喉咙里被挤压出来。

“含住我，Loki……”Thor的手肘撑在omega的面颊边，他知道Loki承受得住，他们是为彼此而生的，“fuck……babe……”

alpha胡乱地低喃着什么，肉体拍打的声音淫靡而赤裸，Loki想抓住什么来发泄过于高涨的快感，却被alpha死死地压在身下，肌肉发达的腰胯快速地将性器撞进他的身体里又抽出，像一头野兽一般竭尽所能地吞噬占有着它的猎物。

“哈呃……嗯！啊嗯……”Loki花了很久才找回自己的声音，却色情羞耻得omega恨不得就此失声，Thor低笑着咬住了Loki的嘴角，alpha在为取悦了自己的omega而得意洋洋，“慢点……哼嗯……啊！”

Thor最冲动的情潮已经过去了，Loki把他折磨得够呛，而他向来是个恶劣的混蛋。雇佣兵捏住了警官的下巴，性器打着转地在omega被搅得一塌糊涂的身体里到处戳刺，游刃有余地欣赏着omega因为快感而不断变化的神情。

“够了，啊嗯……混账……呃！”Loki恼羞成怒地狠狠咬住了alpha的肩膀，Thor嘶了一声想要掰开他的牙关，Loki却干脆收缩咬紧了alpha肿胀的性器，夹得Thor头皮发麻，最终只能低声在omega耳边投降。

“你能在床上杀死任何人，警官。”Thor老老实实地继续用omega最喜欢的方式取悦他，懒洋洋地把毛茸茸的脑袋搁在了Loki的肩膀上，“我得庆幸我干坏事时没碰上你。”

“只要你没运毒贩毒，嗯……”Thor撑起胳膊低头看着Loki，微弱的光让alpha匀称饱满的肌肉好像大理石般坚硬完美，“就不归我管……你真漂亮。”

“你才是，宝贝儿。”Thor停下吻住了Loki很久，他很庆幸他们没有把这场性事衍变成发泄欲望的苟合，Loki眯着眼回应他，滑腻的舌头仿佛浓郁甜美的牛奶般勾引着alpha，“否则我又怎么会在一开始，就被你骗得一败涂地。”

alpha的性器肏得越来越深，Loki完全被打开了，Thor无法想象一个能够徒手撕裂行尸的男人，体内居然会有如此柔软而温热的存在。alpha几乎被溺毙在里面，直到性器的前端撞开了一条细小的窄口。

Loki惊喘了一声，抓紧了Thor的胳膊。“放松点……我们要尽快结束你的热潮期，”Thor被Loki体内的高温和收缩挤压得很难受，但他必须得做完，Loki可能从未接受过alpha如此深入的侵占，他被陌生的触感吓到了，哽咽地望着Thor的眼睛。

“你很棒，Loki……我只是要临时标记你，”omega带着哭腔的求饶几乎让Thor就此停下，他们可以连续互相慰藉几个夜晚，热潮期总能过去，但颠沛流离的逃亡处境不允许Thor心软，“标记十几天就能消退，别怕……”

“不……Thor……啊呃！疼……”alpha狠着心继续挤进omega的生殖腔，那里在剧烈地排挤着他，Loki的嗓子已经彻底沙哑了，削瘦的身体在Thor怀里颤抖，“继续……不……停下……”

“原谅我，Loki。”Thor让满头冷汗的omega咬住了自己的胳膊，然后趁着Loki毫无防备的时候彻底挺身穿了进去，Loki沉闷地尖叫了一声，咬得alpha的手臂鲜血淋漓。

“好了，babe，深呼吸……”omega渐渐平静了下来，Loki还是很疼，但用面颊蹭着Thor的掌心示意他继续。Thor将Loki整个抱进了怀里，心脏的跳动震颤着omega苍白的皮肤。

omega在热潮期的生殖腔仿佛拥有自主意识，它有节奏地蠕动着吮吸Thor的性器，勾引着alpha浇灌它渴求的一切。

Loki的呻吟越来越甜腻绵长，omega的本能让他开始只能感觉得到无尽的快感，至少现在，无论alpha对他做什么，都能让omega攀上巅峰。

“嘶——”而就在此时，行尸的嘶鸣突然出现在了帐篷的四周。Loki从肉欲中抽离了出来，神经紧绷地弓起了身。

Thor想要从omega的身体力抽离，但已经开始逐渐涨大的成结让两人只能连结在一起。Loki张着口无声地喘息，惊惶而焦急地看着Thor。

“听着……它不会立刻过来，保持安静……”Thor贴着Loki的耳廓低喃，腰胯重新开始缓而深地摆动，omega颤了颤，吞下了险些冲出口的呜咽，“我们尽快做完……相信我……”

Loki点了点头，尽力随着alpha的节奏收缩着甬道和生殖腔，Thor吻住了他，两人把对方的喘息和呜咽吞进口中，alpha的汗水在寂静中低落于omega紧皱的眉心。

Thor突然咬住了Loki的下唇，他的动作开始变重，游荡的行尸离帐篷越来越近，而最后的高潮也在此刻到来。

他们把对方的嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓，只为了抑制着本能不发出一丝声音。Thor的手掌狠狠抓着Loki的臀肉，随着肏弄一下下地把omega往自己的胯骨上按，Loki几乎晕眩过去，极致的紧张和快感交叠着折磨omega脆弱的神经。

行尸蹒跚的脚步慢慢走远了，嘶叫声渐渐微弱，alpha到了极限，Thor终于粗喘着停下了动作。Loki的视野里白茫茫的一片，他极细极轻地呜咽了一声，omega因为高潮而痉挛的肉穴中涌出一股热流喷洒在了alpha的性器顶端。

“不能让行尸靠近伤患聚集的仓库。”他们在等待成结消退时依旧保持着交叠相拥的姿势，Thor低头湿漉漉地亲吻着Loki的锁骨和肩膀，omega偏过头不知在想些什么，骨节修长的手指摩挲着雇佣兵胸口的纹身，“我去解决它。”

alpha只匆忙穿了一条裤子便离开了帐篷，Loki平躺了一会儿，也起身穿上了衣服。警官顺着雇佣兵的足迹找到了他，那里已经接近农场的边缘了，行尸早已被alpha打倒，而Thor却仍旧机械地挥拳重击着它的头部，赤裸的上半身溅满了血迹。

“Thor，停下。”Loki走过去拉开了alpha的胳膊，Thor如梦初醒般抬头迷茫地看着他，突然瘫坐在地。

“Jack在看着我们，Thor，你要好好的。”Loki抱住了Thor，这个仿佛永远都坚不可摧的雇佣兵，此刻像一个孩子般蜷缩在他怀里呜咽，“他没有白白牺牲，你要好好的，为了他，为了sif和fandral，为了我……”

我们永远都习惯不了失去挚爱，撕裂过无数次的伤口，依旧如同最初时那样痛彻心扉。


End file.
